I'll be home for ChristmasA USxUK Christmas fic
by Merodi-chan13
Summary: It's been years since the revolutionary war, and Alfred hasn't come to Englands ONCE for Christmas. Then...years later...


I'll be Home for Christmas

**Okaaay! It's been awhile, I know but hey, I've been busy, and I've haven't had any inspiration. Then all of a sudden, my friend Lauren aka CrayonDreamer throws this pink chibi bandana at my head and says "Hetalia" and I was like "Whaaat" and now….I'm obsessed. Especially with this one pairing USxUK Sooooo this is a sort of Christmas gift to all USxUK lovers out there :3**

_December 25-Christmas_

_Other than the fourth of July, this has to be the loneliest of days that go by ever since I lost my colonies. _

_On Christmas mornings, I used to have to make sure all of the Christmas gifts I spent hours wrapping and addressing to my cute little colonies were all still neatly wrapped (including the ones Tino left for us) Usually there'd be one or two gifts unravelled from the child-like eagerness of those two, loving colonies; Alfred and Matthew. And then sometimes Francis would come over, make perverted jokes (and sometimes even actions) and act as if he were the father of the operation. It was us; a family, Father France, Mother England and the twins, America and Canada. I was happy. Then, suddenly…I was alone._

Arthur is not always entirely alone on Christmas. Much to his dismay, Francis still comes over with a bottle of FRENCH wine and all the "love" he can carry (and believe me, that's A LOT). Also, Matthew, still very loyal and trustworthy, though his own country always makes sure to drop by to give us our gifts and usually ends up staying due to Francis'…persuasive …skills. Though, with Francis, and a former colony, and perhaps a casual hello from Kiku, Arthur was never truly happy. There was still that void, that emptiness that he felt ever since _that_ day. July 4th, 1776: Independence Day. That damned Declaration of Independence has been weighing down on his back ever since, taunting him, reminding him of what he's lost. Alfred no longer belongs to him anymore, he is no longer a colony. Just an ally, and to Arthur…that's not enough. Arthur constantly notices the distance between the two. Alfred never tells him how much he loves him, or begs him not to leave…They were mere allies, and any spiritual force out there knows; Arthur wanted it to be more.

- 2:15 pm -

So yet again, Arthur decorated the tree himself, wrapped gifts that were probably never going to be opened (heck, he still had all of the other gifts in his storage room) and made his own Christmas desserts like he had for the past 234 years or so. He was just seating himself down to read a book when the door bell rang. _'Damnit Francis, early like usual.'_ When he answered the door, he was surprised to see that Matthew had arrived **with **Francis, rather than after, and it seemed he had already decided to stay.

"Hello Matthew, it is good to see you again. Bloody toad, must you always arrive early? I was just about to read a good book." Arthur either questioned or nagged as he took the two men's coats.

"It is better to arrive early because fashionably late is not at all fashionable. Besides I ran into Matthieu on the way here and we just had to rush over because he told me had wonderful news for you!" The older, bearded man explained while pulling the younger nation closer to him, making the younger man blush.

"Ah? Well come on in, I'll make some tea and you can tell me all about this wonderful news of yours."

The Brit lead them into the comfort of his only partially decorated living area and then alone (yet one is never truly alone being followed by Francis) went into his kitchen to make some fresh tea.

"Ah Matthieu, what time did _he_ say he was coming again" Francis asked once Arthur was out of earshot.

"He said he'd be here soon, just had to pick something up" Matthew replied.

"Ah Arthur is going to be thrilled _mon cher_ and its all thanks to you" Francis spoke as they made their way to the kitchen "Do not worry about the tea, I have brought wine for you"

"It's a little late, the kettle is already going" Arthur answered while getting out wine glasses and tea cups. "So what's this excellent news anyway?"

"Well…I was talking to my brother the other day, you know, Alfred and he said that he'd like to stop over here to wish everyone a merry Christmas."

"R..really…Alfred…coming…here? Are you s…sure? What time?"

"He said he'd be over shortly, just had to pick a few things up. No later than 5:00"

"Isn't this exciting _mon ami_? You are soon going to be reunited with _votre amour_!"

"Get your bloody arm off of me! And he's not my amour!"

5:00pm

Arthur was beginning to get anxious. Where was Alfred? Had he gotten angry and decided to not go at all? Was he regretting telling Canada he'd come? Or what if he got into an accident? What if that bloody troll he saw at the park had gotten him? He sipped his tea nervously. What was this, his 11th cup?

"Do not worry Arthur, he will come. He probably ran into a friend or something. You know Alfred."

"Y…yeah…Francis, can you hand me that bottle of wine?"

8:00pm

By eight o'clock and two wine bottles later, Arthur had given up. Alfred didn't want to see him; he was still hung up on his life as being an independent person. Arthur wasn't necessarily _drunk_ he was just a little tipsy. So tipsy in fact, that, looking at the clock, he swore he saw Alfred's face laughing at him, thinking him a fool for waiting for him. He was so "tipsy" that he barely heard the doorbell ring its normal chime.

"Francis. Get the door"

However there was no answer from Francis, or from Matthew. He knows that they haven't gone home yet, but he feared for the younger nations innocence, knowing full well, that if he couldn't see (or somewhat see, due to everything spinning) them, sooner or later he'd be able to _hear_ them. Seems like France decided to give Matthew his Christmas gift without Arthurs permission.

"Damn Frog." The doorbell chimed again, a tad bit more impatient this time.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!"

Arthur made his way across the living room, stubbing his toe on a number of furniture items, and to the door, not bothering to check through the window to see whom the person(s) was. '_Probably some damn Christmas Carollers'_

He opened the door, looked up and nearly dropped the wine bottle he had been holding.

Standing at Arthurs doorstep Alfred, though a hero, can't help but confess, that he was nervous about seeing Arthur after all this time. He had been busy and well…it was hard to think of meeting him again. After all, it was he who broke away from him. What if he hasn't forgiven him? Or was upset and angry with him? What if he _hated_ him? That would surely kill Alfred inside, knowing that Arthur hated him…no longer…loved him.

There was a noise from inside, but no one had come to the doorso he rang the doorbell again, slightly impatient.

There was more noise and then the door was open. And there stood Arthur holding a wine glass looking drunk as all hell.

_Blonde hair_

_Nantucket_

_Blue eyes_

_Texas_

_It was him_

There was quite a bit of silence, since Arthur couldn't believe his eyes that Alfred was standing on his doorstep, and Alfred was too scared to say anything.

Finally taking the first move Alfred opened his mouth and managed to say "H…hey Arthur…long time no see."

"Yeah…it has been a long time." Was the reply

That was it? No 'I'm so glad you've come Alfred' or 'I've missed you so much'? Not even a 'I hate you! Get the hell out of my property wanker!'

"Look, I'm sorry okay? It was time I became my own person and I'm sorry you were the one who had to deal with the separation. You should have seen it coming and it's your own fault for pushing me and not making any friends and-

"I know…and I'm sorry. I'm glad you're your own country now." If only that were true, but…he'd be glad if they were at least friends "But you could have come over and visited, or called or attempted to keep contact. After all, I did raise you." Arthur leant on the doorframe, trying not to fall from drunkenness.

"So what, are you having a mid life-parent crisis now?" Alfred joked. "I mean, look at you. You're a mess."

It's true, he was a mess. His suit jacket was falling off, his white dress shirt was all a ruffle and his hair was…well his hair was normal, if a bit messier that usual. But his expression was tired, pained…lonely.

"Well sorry for waiting for you to arrive. Francis and Matthew went off to do their own thing, but Matthew told me you were coming so I waited and here you are hours late! Sorry if that makes me a tad bit stressed and worn out."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was picking up food for all of us well, to put it bluntly, your cooking sucks, then I ran into Kiku and we started talking about his new videogame he released for the holidays. Then I got lost because…um…I couldn't really remember the way. But I'm here now!" Alfred explained with a smile.

Same old Alfred, despite being taller… and no longer _his_.

"How in the bloody hell do you-

"Ah! Alfred, mon ami! You finally made it no? Well you made it just in time! Another bottle of wine!" Francis stated as he had walked into the living area from, most likely, a room close by, followed by a disgruntled, messy Canadian.

"Hi Francis. Hey Matt." Alfred greeted.

"Oh what is this? You two are standing under the mistletoe of loooove!"

"WHA?"

Sure enough, on the top of the doorway, was a small comforting green mistletoe, with red berries and a small bow.

"Francis, when the bloody hell did you put _that_ up there?"

"Halfway through the second bottle of wine. How do you think me and Matthieu started our escapades?"

"Frog!" He sighed. "We really don't have to do this Alfred."

"I know" And he kissed him

Yes. Alfred kissed Arthur. It wasn't completely passionate, or lustful or hot. It was simple and sweet, but had all of the love in the world in it…or at least half of North America.

"Git…w..what was…that..f..for?"

Alfred didn't Alfred because of the mistletoe. He didn't kiss him because he wanted to either. And no it wasn't because he wanted to catch up to what his brother had done to Francis. And it wasn't hormones unleashing that were held back for many a year, that would come later.

"Because I finally came home for Christmas"

And he kissed him again…and again…and again

_Home isn't where you are in the world. That's called a house, or an address. A home is where the heart is. It's the place where the people you love the most are. Be it in America, England or even on the streets. Home is with the people you cherish. _

**Well…that was that. Sucked I know. I've been in a "funk" (which is what Lauren calls it) I call it an intense ANNOYING case of writers block. Well it's my first time writing about these two so, I hope it was at least decent. And I know…it's sappy at the end but…hey its Christmas…no legit…its 12:06 Am Christmas morning :) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
